


Celebrity Status

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Designer Louis, F/M, M/M, Model Harry, Used to be best friends, fashion - Freeform, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson a 24 year old man who is the most famous fashion designer in the UK. His cloths are going to me in a magazine for vogue. At the photo shoot he see someone he hasn't seen since he was 15 years old, and he cannot believe what he is seeing right in front of him wearing his cloths. </p><p>Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

God I'm late I hope he hasn't left yet. I push forward, my feet slapping against the sidewalk. my breath is ragged and I feel like my lungs are on fire.

God I should work out more.

I round the corner of the street and I see the moving truck.

thank god their still here.

I see my curly haired best friend standing next to the car looking around.

probably looking for me.

"Harry c'mon we need to go. Get in the car" I hear his mom yell from the car

"Wait Louis isn't here yet"

"Harry!" I shout

He turns around fast and see me running. A smile breaks onto his face.

I run up to him and crush my body to his. He staggers back a little but steady us.

My breathing is heavy and tears prick my eyes.

"I thought you were going to leave before I could say goodbye" I say while my voice cracks a bit.

"Never Lou" I hear him say.

I nuzzle my face into his neck and take a deep breath, to saver his scent while I can.

Apples is what I spell and another smell that is Harry.

I love this smell. I must remember it.

We finally release each other and I take a step back.

I take a long last look at my best friends.

He has the brightest emerald eyes like no other, but today they are dull and full of sadness. His curly hair wild from pulling his fingers through it. His dimples on both cheeks smiling at me. His lanky frame at just 13 but is still growing.

"I-" we both say at the same time.

"You first" we say again together.

We laugh and smile at each other.

"I'm going to miss you Lou bear"

I smile sadly at him. I feel the tears price my eyes again. I try to blink them away.

"I'm going to miss you to Hazza bear"

We have been joined at the hip since the day my mom babysat him.

He was 4 and I was 6. Since then we have been inseparable always seen together.

"Harry we need to go" his mom yells

"Okay mom!"

"I guess this is goodbye"

"yea I guess so"

Don't cry. Not yet

"I wish we didn't have to"

"I know" I say

We hug each other tightly for the last time.

"Boo bear and Hazza forever right? Best friends"

"Forever" I say

I think we are just telling each other this so we could feel somewhat better.

We hug each other for what feels like hours but in reality just a few moments.

"I'm going to miss you" I mutter into his shoulder "So much"

"Me to like crazy" he says "Promise to call and email each other"

"Promise"

"Pinky promise" he says

"Pinky promise" I reply

We pull back to make the promise.

"Harry!"

"You should go"

"Yeah"

I lean down and kiss him in the cheek and push him towards the car.

"Love you" he says

"Love you to" I call out

He gets into the car and starts to drive off. He waves through the back window, until I remember I have something for him.

"WAIT HARRY" I yell

His mom stops the car. I run up to it and hand him the necklace.

"Here I forgot to give you this. Its a necklace to remember me, here in Doncaster"

I step back and his mom starts to drive off again.

He leans out the window.

"Thank you. I'll never forget you Lou"

I wave at him with a sad smile on my face.

That's when I let the tears fall.

Theirs goes my other half.

My best friend

My Hazza bear is gone now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jolt awake from that dream. I look around and see its 3:47am.

I groan.

I bury myself into the pillows.

Why did I have that dream again? Why can't I just forget it?

I might as well get up and be ready for the runway show today.

I get dressed and head to my home office.

I open up my laptop and turn it on. I go though the designs that I have lined up for the show.

When I notice I have an email from vogue magazine.

Dear Mr. Tomlinson

We would love it if you would consider putting your autumn collection into our November issue. Please contact us and tell us if you will.

thank you.

sincerely

vogue editor

"Interesting" I mutter to myself.

"Boo bear and Hazza forever"

I rub my eyes. God why can't I just forget it already?

We have not talked in what seems a lifetime. We talked in the beginning but soon it became less frequent then nothing at all.

"Mr. Tomlinson your car is here" A voice on the intercom says

"Okay I'll be right down"

I get up and head for the door.

~~~~~~~

I get out of the car in front of my building. I walk in and am greeted by the staff.

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson"

I nod towards them and go straight to the elevator where Liam Is waiting.

"Morning sir"

I mumble a morning and we get in the lift.

He runs me down on everything that's in the show. I try to pay attention but green eyes keep haunting my thought.


	2. Chapter 2

In the office I sit in my chair looking through the rates on my line. While waiting for Liam to tell me that they are ready.

Liam walks in. "Sir were ready for you"

I stand up and straiten my suit and walked out towards the board room.

Everyone is in there waiting.

"Hello good afternoon everyone" I tell them

They tell it back and I sit down and the presentation starts.

"So as we heard from Liam, Vogue has asked us to put our autumn selection in. We told them yes and they want the photos in by September 30. So we have chosen three best photography company's to audition for the spot to take out pictures. Models for the clothes will audition next week and everything will be done in three weeks time."

I give my opinions with the plan and who are the photographers.

They pass me the files an I go through them briefly. I'll look through them thoroughly back in the office.

"Good. Now what are the sales so far?"

The marketing guys come out an bring the charts.

"Production has been good. Our sales have gone up 30% from the spring collection. We have estimated from the summer collection to the autumn collection, with vogues publicity the sales will go up 20% more-"

I stop him.

"I want sales to be 70% more than the last season. "

"But si-"

I give him a glare and he stops mid sentence.

"Yes sir. We will work on it"

"Okay get to work. Everyone dismissed. Oh and Liam give me all the sales reports from the stores. "

I walk out and hear Liam barking out orders to the staff while I go back to my office.

I sit down, I press the assistants button and her voice comes in the intercom.

"Yes sir"

"I want a glass of water and a chicken sandwich from the cafe"

"Right away sir"

Liam walks in with the files I have asked for.

"Here you go sir"

I nod and open them.

I notice he is still standing there and look up. I take off my glasses.

"Yes Liam"

"Uh I wanted to invite you to my birthday party at the Cloud 9. It's August 29. "

I look at Liam. I have known him since we were in college. We started this business together. Me with my designs and his organization.

"Okay"

"I know you probably don- wait you said okay"

"Yes I did"

He looked at me shocked.

"Does that shock you?" I ask

"No sir"

"Okay"

He walks out with a smile on his face. I shake my head and get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 2am and I'm still at the office looking through the papers for the photographers. 

Photographer one takes good shots and good props and everything, but the way he develops them is horrible. Why did we even pick these people?

Oh right I didn't. 

I shake my head if you want to get shit done then you have to do them yourself. 

The second photographer is exceptional better then the fist. I could see how they used a lot of lighting an also lighting on the clothes. To show off the clothes and texture of the fabrics. 

Photographer three wasn't as good as photographer two so two is the winner. I send the company an email saying they have been chosen and the shoot will be in a weeks time. 

I can't wait until the shoot I feel a sense of pride in my work. How people love my clothes and sense of design. 

A smile creeps onto my face at the feeling of the accomplishment Liam and I have had. 

I'm still smiling as I walk out and turn off the lights. 

\---------- 

Time flashes before I know it it's photo shoot day. I'm making sure everything is ready and in its places. I haven't gone through all the models files and I don't have time. 

I give a frustrated groan as I shift on my feet to look at the rack. I don't even know who are the models. 

I gave Liam the job with the models because personally the models are a bunch of over dramatic people. 

They always cause chaos and drama on set if they didn't like someone. 

I shake my head and got back to rearranging the clothes.   
\------

It's time for the photo shoot and I'm sitting behind the computer that will load the pictures while he takes them. 

The first 5 models were good and do their poses right. 

I called one of the assistants. 

"I want a bottle of water." I tell them never taking my eyes off the pictures. 

"Yes sir" 

I'm so engrossed in looking at the pictures that Liam has to call my name numerous times. 

"Sir. Sir. Mr. Tomlinson... Louis"

I reached out my had for the water and she gave it to me. I took a swig when the next picture came up. I started to choke on the water, coughing like I'm about to hack up my lungs. 

I stared at the photo jaw dropped. No this can't be. 

I stare at a photo of a boy no a man with curly hair styled to perfection, a million dollar smile with two prominent dimples on his cheeks with pearly white teeth. I feel my throat tighten and stomach do flips. 

The eyes are what caches my eye the most the shade of a color I would never forget, the color that haunts my dreams. Emerald green eyes that are filled with happiness and cheekiness in this photo. 

I stand up quickly before the next picture could come up. 

I walked away swiftly with Liam calling my name. I had my eyes on the floor trying to look invisible in the process. I can't have him see me. Nope. 

I Tried to look busy while grabbing a handful of clothes to examine. 

I was to busy trying to look busy by the clothes in my hand that I bumped straight into someone. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. I-" 

The voice was so deep, raspy and smooth. 

"Louis?" It knows my name. No please don't let it be him. Please. If there is a god please don't let it be. 

I looked up and was met with green eyes. His jaw chiseled to perfection, long torso and a couple inches taller then me. 

I whispered the name I would never think I would say again. 

"Harry"


	4. Chapter 4

I stare into emerald green eyes and freeze. I can't believe he is here in the flesh. Looking better than he did all those years ago. 

Puberty was good to him I see. 

I shake my head and see that he is still holding me. I clear my throat. 

"Oh sorry" 

He lets me go an tilts his head to the side and stares at me. 

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Uh hi" I say quietly. 

He smiles at me showing pearly whites and two dimples. I almost swoon. 

"It's been a long time"

"Yea it has" I saw awkwardly. Okay Louis get your shit together your a professional. No personal life involve with work. 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Liam said. 

Thank god for Liam. 

I compose myself and turn around. 

"Yes"

"Your 5pm is here. Do I send them to the conference room?" he asked

"Yes."

I didn't bother to turn around and say bye to Him. I needed to get back to work and I can't face him right now. I need to get away from him. Or something will rise again that I have been trying to make disappear. 

"Bye Louis!" I hear Harry shout

I tense up and clench my jaw, I turn around and wave. 

I continue with Liam to the elevator. 

"Do you know him sir?" he asked nervously 

"I did" I say

He kept quiet after that. 

When we reached the conference room it was all business. 

'''''''''  
I sit in my office going through all the photos. 

I look at their posses and how they model my clothes. 

I cross something's out and models. 

I load up them into my tablet and start editing them. 

I add color, lessen color, add blur, lighten hair, and just do touch ups. 

I get to Harry's photos an just stare at them. 

I sigh. 

Their not much to touch up. His pictures are great I give him that. 

I feel my heart speed up at the necklace he is wearing. 

The pendent of a bird with the engraving on the back. 

My breath quickens. 

My vision gets hazy when the memory comes into view of it. 

.......'Memory'....

"C'mon Harry! Hurry up!" I yell behind me. 

I laugh and keep running with the air rushing through my air and arms. 

Feeling my feet hit the dirt and kick it up in the back. 

I hear Harry running behind me close on my heals. 

He is laughing also. We are racing to our tree house near the lake. 

"I'm gonna win!" I yell

"No I am" Harry says breathless. 

We almost reach when I trip on a root and fall face first. Harry knocks into me and falls on top of me. 

I groan and push him off me. 

We look at each other and start laughing. 

Harry's eyes are shining with the sun hitting them through the trees. 

He has dirt smudged onto his cheek from the fall. I probably have dirt on me too but we don't care. 

We hear a chirp and turn around and see a baby bird trying to flap it's wings. 

"Louis it can't fly"

He stands up and goes to pick it up. 

"Louis we have to help it make it feel better"

"I don't know" I say

I look down and he has a sad look into his eyes. 

"Please can we take care of it"

"It will be hard"

"I don't mind" he says

He look determined to do it. 

I nod and he hugs me. I smile at the warmth that is Harry. 

We put the bird in a box and bring it back into health. 

So our code word for our friendship was birdy. 

That's why I had it specially made for him. 

To remember. 

"""""""Present""""""""

I shake my head after the memory goes through my mind. 

I wipe my hands on my pants and get back to editing. 

With a curly hair and a bird pendent in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at the picture for the 100th time today it seems like. The air is thick in my office and I can't breathe. I feel my chest rise and fall but no air coming in and being registered.

It's 2 in the fucking morning and I'm awake going through old pictures. Don't ask me why I don't even know myself.

All I know is I woke up wide awake and wanting to look through these god damn Pictures.

I lift another and it's me and harry at the playground when I was 6 and he was 4. We have mud all over ourselves. We were playing football and we ran straight into a puddle of mud and it got everywhere.

I chuckle. Our moms scolded us for an hour while taking a shower trying to get the dirt out of our hair.

I set the picture down and grabbed another. It was a picture of me in my cap and gown from middle school. Harry is beside me and we are both smiling into the camera with our arms wrapped around each other.

I go through a lifetime of pictures all telling a story of me and harry.

I haven't looked at the pictures for a long time. Since college I think.

I pushed everything that had to do with harry away and forced school and work into the void. The emptiness inside me that will never be filled because nothing was harry. And now he is here. Back to plague my mind.

I set the stack of pictures down and rub my eyes.

I picked up the stack and put them all in my box. I close the lid and see the paint chipped on it and the stickers on it almost faded away.

I remember when harry gave this to me. It was on my 14 birthday and I was having a party at my house....

\-----flashback----

All my friends from my freshman classes were here. I looked around at all my friends. We all were playing FIFA in the living room.

"C'mon that's cheating!" I shouted at them while I manically press buttons to get my guys moving. (I never played FIFA before so I don't know how it works)

"No it isn't Tommo. It's called you just being a sore loser." Zac said from across the couch.

"Oh shut up!"

The whole day I was distracted by my friends that I didn't even know harry was here. I didn't notice him until I kicked the ball and it went towards the benches my mom set up and hit him.

He fell down and hit his head on the table. My friends started to laugh but I ran towards him and so did some adults.

"Harry are you okay?" I asked frantically

He didn't respond and only groaned. He pushed himself to the side and I gasped at the site of his face.

On one side his face he has a bruise already showing and on his cheek and jaw. But that's not what I was looking at. There was a big gash on his forehead where he hit the edge of the bench. Oh god.

"Oh god harry!" His mom said

I helped him up along with his step dad robin.

Robin grabbed him and steadied him but then I saw his face turn green and he threw up right there.

"Concussion" jay muttered

I tried to help him but he started to sway but robin grabs him and lifts him in his arms and started to walk to the front swiftly.

"Anne get the car were taking him to the hospital" robin called to her

I wanted to go but my mom wouldn't let me because my friends were still here.

For the rest of the party it was quiet and not as fun as before.   
How could I just forget that he was here? I didn't even notice he was here. After my friends left and it was just my mum, sisters and I left in the house.

I sat in the living room and waited for Anne to call and tell us that harry is okay.

I hope he is okay.

The phone rang an hour later and I jumped up when my mum answered it.

"Hello Anne" I only could hear on my mum side. I wish I could hear Anne's line to.

"How is he?"

"Mum what did she say?" I asked quietly.

She ignored me and kept talking.

"Okay I hope he is better i will bring Lou tomorrow"

"Okay goodnight Anne"

She hung up the phone.

"What happen to harry? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he is fine just a minor concussion. They have to keep him awake for a couple hours. But he will be fine"

I breathe out a sigh of relief and slump into a chair.

\-----

The next day we arrive at Harry house and I rush up the steps and ring the doorbell. I wait a minute before Anne is opening the door and telling me Harry is in his room. I take the stairs two at a time. I get to his door but don't go in. I touch the handle and wait. 

 

I bite my lip as I knock quietly before walking in, when I walk in I'm met with a sleeping harry. His curls are just all around the pillow and his face is just so peaceful that I don't want to disturb him.

 

I shut the door quietly and walk slowly towards the bed. I brush his curls out of his face and I gasp. It looks worse than it did yesterday. The bruise on his cheek and jaw is purpler and the cut on his forehead is covered in gauze. My fingers hover over his face, I caused this. It was an accident, but still I caused him pain and for him to get a minor concussion.

 

I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice green eyes watching me. I felt cold hands touch my arm and I glance up and see green eyes that I will never forget for the rest of my life.

"Lou?" harry says a little horse

"I'm sorry" I say quietly

He gives me a confused look. "I'm the one who kicked the ball that caused all this Haz."

His features soften and he scoots back until there is enough room for both of us on the bed.

He is quiet for a second before he talked. "How was the rest of your party?" 

"Horrible" I say

"Why? You had your friends there Lou"

"Yeah but you weren't there then you went to the hospital and I was just worried"

"But you were happy before it happen and I was there"

I wrap my arms around his middle and I rub my face onto his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry that I didn't notice you there I would have let you play with us." I mumbled into his shirt.

"You were having fun and I didn't want to ruin it"

"You would have never ruined it Haz. Don't ever say that"

He was quiet for a while until he pushed me off and got up and went to his closet to grab something. I hear him mumbling to himself before I could ask what he is doing. He is already walking back towards me with a wrapped gift in his hand.

He crawled on the bed and sat down next to me. "Sit up Lou. Open your gift"

He set the box on my lap. It was wrapped in red my favorite color. I smiled at it then back at harry. 

"Well go on" he urges me.

I grab it and start ripping off the paper inch by inch. I finally get to the present and stop. I look at the box.

A box painted in different colors:

Red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and all other colors mixed together.

It had stickers on it of every sticker he collected. The stickers that he won't even let me touch or use. Stickers he has been collecting for a long time. 

"The stickers" I mutter

He fiddled with his hands and looked down with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah I gave you a sticker from each sheet. I have been collecting them for a long time and there special to me." He was quiet for a minute.

"But you're more special to me than the stickers and I wanted to do something for your birthday."

I covered my mouth and I had tears in my eyes.

"Whats wrong you don't like it I could get you something el-"

I cut him off with wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight.

"No I love it! It's perfect. Thank you Haz." I say.

"Really?" he asks

I pull back and have my hands on his shoulders. "really" I say with a smile.

We smile at each other.

 

"So when can you go on adventures again?"

\----Back to present-------

I grip the box in my hand and set it on my dresser instead of putting it back in the closet where it has been all this time.

I close my eyes and behind my eye lids I see harry smiling and laughing with a younger me. The more happy, care free, and nicer me. 

I walk towards my bed and lay down. The soft pillows were so plush behind my head. I grab my blanket and throw it on myself. I close my eyes and wait for darkness to take over me.

\--- 

 

The next morning my phone goes off and I garb it and press answer.

"Hello" I grumbled into the phone.

"Louis?" it was a woman's voice a voice I know very well my mums.

"Hi mum" I say while sitting up.

"Hello my baby boy. How are you doing?"

"Sleeping" I grumbled back

She laughs. "Are you coming home for the twin's birthday?"

"Uh yeah when is it again?" I said trying 

I hear her sigh in the phone. "This weekend Lou I told you" she says tiredly.

"Right sorry" I mumbled

"So you will be here?"

"Yes I am mum"

"Good and guess who is coming?"

"Who?"

"The styles family"


	6. Chapter 6

I drive up the drive way of my childhood home in Doncaster. It’s White with Pinkish trimming and roses in the front yard. I kill the engine and step out and make my way up to the door with the girls’ presents in my arms.

I’m late but sue me there was traffic.

I stop before opening the door, I take a look at the roses. There is still a piece missing from a space where me and Harry ran into it while playing some footy.

I chuckle to myself at the memory. I ring the doorbell and wait for it to be answered. Fidgeting with my blazer I have on and fit my black trousers. I think I’m over dressed for the twin’s party but hey I like to be noticed. I am pulled out of my thoughts by my mum answering the door. She sees me and glares at me.

“You’re late” she accuses

“Sorry mum. Traffic was hectic”

“That’s why I told you to leave early.”

“I know but I had to do my finishing touches before I left the office.”

“You always have to do finishing touches Louis”

“Can we not fight for once mum? I’m here for the girls okay”

She nods while I walk pass her into the living room where there are parents socializing with other parents.

I stop as my mum puts her hand on my shoulder.

“Guys this is my son Louis. Louis these are the twin’s friends parents”

“Nice to meet you’s” were given as I walk by and shake their hands while their names were forgotten.

I finally get to the table where the presents are when a woman stops me with her hand and has her other hand on her mouth.

“Louis as in the same little Louis I knew so long ago”

“Uh hi” I saw awkwardly as I set the presents down on the table with the others.

“You don’t remember me do you?”

“Sorry” I say while rubbing the back of my neck

“Anne. Anne Cox”

I give her a confused look.

“Harry's mum”

Then it dawns on me she looks exactly like Harry’s mum but older.

“Oh right sorry now I see it. Mrs. Cox. My mum told me you and the styles family would be here.”

She smiles and waves her hand dismissing it.

She steps forward and warps her arms around me and hugs me. My eyes go wide and my body goes stiff. After a couple of minutes I relax and wrap my arms around her.

She laughs and whispers. “You've grown up so much. So big now like my Harry”

“Yea” I say while I pull back.

“You remember Harry right?”

I nod and she smiles.

“Yeah I remember him”

Of course I remember him he is always on my mind for some reason that will not me spoken of.

“He is actually here somewhere probably playing with the kids outside. Gemma!”

I turn and find an also older version of Gemma walking towards us.

“Mum” she says as she walks towards her.

“Gem do you remember Louis?”

“How can I not remember him and Harry dyed my hair pink as a prank while you and Robin were out for the evening.”

“It was washable”

“Well I didn’t know that until mum got home and yelled at you too”

“We were going to tell you”

“No you weren't”

“Your right. Probably not” I smile at her and she smiles back while shaking her head.

I look down and see she is wearing a dress I created last winter. It’s a dark navy blue and its woven of a soft fabric like a cashmere sweater. I smirk as I look back up at her.

“I like what you’re wearing”

She looks down at her dress and blushes.

“Yea thanks”

I chuckle as I shake my head. “Well if you excuse me ladies I need to go find my girls so I could wish them a Happy Birthday” I say while I’m walking away.

“And go say hi to Harry while you’re at it to” Gemma calls out to me as I walk out the sliding glass door.

I walk outside and am greeted with little kids running around the backyard.

There is a Princess bouncy house in the middle of the yard. The food table is next to the grill and the sweet table is next to it where kids are grabbing cookies and cupcakes.

I look around trying to find daisy and phoebe but all I see is kids and kids.

“Louis!” I turn and see 4 blonde girls running towards me. “Girls!”

Lottie and Fiz hug my sides and the twins hug at my legs.

“Louis you’re here”

“Yeah I wouldn’t miss your party”

They smile and all start talking at the same time. I just nod and smile as a response.

“Did you bring us presents?” Phoebe asks

“Yes I brought the presents”

“Good because last time you forgot.”

“That was two years ago get over it” I say while smiling at her.

I guess I lost their interest because they all went running off to their friends or whatever.

I make my way to the food table and grab a plate. Okay lets see what there is:

Hotdogs

Hamburgers

Steak

Corn

Salad

I grab a bun, a hamburger, corn, salad and then I make my way to an empty table in the corner of the yard. Before I could sit or start eating my phone starts to ring. I reach into my pocket and look at the caller ID Liam Payne it reads. “This better be good Payne” I mutter to myself.

“Tomlinson”

“Mr. Tomlinson, Hi the covers from Vogue have arrived and they need to be approved should I send a picture or wait till Monday?”

“Monday I’ll take a look at them when I get back. Is that all?”

“Uh yes that seems to be all”

“Thank you”

“Uh Welcome?”

“Oh and Liam?”

“Yes Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Take the rest of the weekend off until Monday morning. And don’t call endless it’s an emergency. Okay?”

“Yes sir and thank you”

I hand up and set my phone on the table as I pick up my hamburger and was going to take a bite when a shadow comes into view. I take a bite and look up and see a curly haired man come into view.

“May I Sit?”

“Free Country” I respond as I look down at my food.

He flops down and starts eating his plate full of food. I look down at mine and it’s only half full. I take a look at his and its full like it’s going to topple over he moves it an angle.

“That’s a lot of food” I say while eyeing him.

Harry looks down at my plate then back at me. “Yeah I guess so, but you don’t have enough” he says while pointing his fork at my plate.

“No it’s enough for me I’m on a diet plan”

“Why?”

“Because I need to watch what I eat. Why else would a person go on a diet?”

“But you hate diets”

“Well who doesn't like diets?”

“No I mean like you never were on a diet before. You always said you would never go on a diet because you didn’t care what people thought about what you looked like.”

I furrow my eyebrows as I looked up at him. “Well things change”

“But why?”

I shake my head and grab my corn and take a bite. I wipe my mouth. “Because it’s Fashion Harry. You have to look your best to be the best”

He was quiet for a while as we ate until he just said what he had in his mind.

“Well that’s a load of shit”

I turn surprised at his out burst.

“Sorry?”

“What you said about looking your best to be the best. You already look your best Lou and your clothes are famous nationwide already. So that’s just ridiculous”

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks at what he said. He thinks I look good. I smile at the thought. I feel his stare on me and I look up.

“Really?” I ask hopefully

“Well ye-yeah” he stutters as his face turns red.

I smirk. “Awe Harry” I say while grabbing his cheeks and squishing them.

He pushes me away and laughs. That laugh it’s like something I haven’t heard before. Well I haven’t heard it in years but still it’s something I wish to keep hearing for the rest of my life.

He smiles down at me showing his dimples and I’m memorized.

I finally realize that I have been staring longer than is normal so go back to my food.

It’s quiet but a nice quiet. It feels like how it used to be all those years ago. Just sitting for the company and to feel complete.

I smile a little as I finish my food and he does to. I didn’t notice how close we were until now. He is about a foot away. He is wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit showing his arms more. He has quite the amount of tattoos on him, but it looks good. He is wearing black skin tight jeans that look painted on and some brown boots.

It’s simple but effective.

“Hey Lou”

The nickname I haven’t heard it in a while except from my family but coming from his lips. It’s bittersweet.

“Yeah” I reply

“What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“To us?”

“Us?”

“Yeah our” he breaths in before continuing “Our friendship, we used to be so close like brothers. But what happened after I moved?”

I look down from his piercing gaze.

“I don’t know”

“You don’t know”

“C’mon Harry we grew up. We talked less and then we just stopped we moved on. That’s it really.”

“Well I didn't move on. I called Louis but you never answered so I stopped. Why did you stop answering?”

I gulp. “I don’t know” I say again

“You don’t know or you don’t want to tell me why?”

“I-“

“You What?”

I close my eyes remembering him calling on my phone but I couldn't answer it and hear all the things that were happening to him. I couldn't hear about his new friends and possibly a new best friend.

I just couldn't. So I did what I thought was right I pushed away to protect myself. To protect the things most vulnerable about me… my heart.

“I couldn't” I whispered

“What?”

“I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone” I say while looking away from him.

“I don’t understand”

“I didn't want to hear about your life back in Cheshire. Your life without me.” I whispered the last part

“So you choose to make me think you didn't want to be friends anymore.”

I nod “So that’s it really. I just didn't want to know about your life without me so I kept to myself instead and didn't answer the calls or emails.”

He was frowning and suddenly he was smiling cheekily at me. “Well Lou now I’m here and also working as a part time model for your company”

“Yeah so” I say with a raised eyebrow

“So. Let’s start where we left off before I left.”

Before everything. I think to myself. Before he left me and I started to turn cold and just wanted to focus on doing my own thing. Having a best friend again. Someone to talk to and hang out with. That would be amazing.

“That would be… great” I said while looking into his green eyes that sparkled in the sun.

I just hope this doesn't back fire on me.


	7. Chapter 7

I’m sitting on the table still but now me and harry are actually talking.

He throws his head back laughing and I laugh along with him. I cover my mouth slightly and laugh a little before calming down.

“Oh my god Louis. Do you remember the time when we played footy in your front yard and I tackled you wrong and we landed in the Roses? We wrecked the whole bush that the whole thing came out of the dirt. We were covered in thorns and dirt. “He giggles a bit at the memory

I nod “Yeah there is still a space in the front where the whole is”

He laughs.

We calmed down and was quiet for a while as we sat in comfortable silence.

“I missed this” he says

“What?”

“I missed this. Us. Being best friends I missed it. I forgot how it was to hang out with you”

“Yeah so have I.”

I stand up and grab my plate. “Where are you going?”

“To throw my plate away. Why?”

He smiles “Just asking”

He grabs his plate also and follows me to the side where the bins are. I open the lid and we both throw the plates in. I turn around and he is right there standing close.

“Wow” I say while I stagger back

“Sorry”

I nod.

“Can I see your room?”

“My room?”

“Yea to see if it changed or anything”

I shrug and beckon him to follow me. We go through the sliding door and I feel nervous. I don’t know why I feel nervous. I guess it’s because harry hasn’t been in my room for a long time. I shrug off the feeling as we get to my room.

“Here it is” I say while opening my door.

It looks the same as I left it while at Uni. There is my band posters on the walls and black bed spread. My desk is still covered with magazines and sketch books. My color pencils are still there and everything I left is untouched.

Harry walks in and stands there taking it all in. I stare at him as he looks around.

“Wow it has changed a bit”

Well yeah. I don’t have the superman covers anymore and comics.

“Uh yea. It has a bit, but it looks the same way I left it for UNI.”

He walks towards my bed and sits on it then lays flat on his back.

“How long are you staying here?” I ask

“Why want to get rid of me already?”

“N-no. I… uh” I stutter

He laughs “Calm down I was just kidding. I think were staying until tomorrow. You?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow also. Around 1 or 2.”

He looks at me while I take a seat in my chair I have next to my desk.

“You don’t like it here do you.”

It wasn’t a question but an assumption. I stay quiet and don’t look at him. Truth be told I don’t. I only come here to visit the girls me and my mum have been fighting a lot lately. She wants me to stop focusing on work and find someone. But I don’t want anyone yet, I love my job and my company. She just doesn’t understand.

“Louis?”

“Yeah I don’t.” I say quietly

“Why?”

I shrug. I feel his intense gaze analyzing me.

He doesn’t bring it up again and it is quiet once again.

He looks up at the ceiling and laughs. I look up and a small smile forms on my lips.

“I see you kept the stars up”

“Yeah I did and plus I liked them”

“Do they still glow?”

“Let’s see”

It is dark outside so I turn off the light and I look up and sure enough they are.

He smiles. “I remember laying here next to you when we had sleep overs, and we would talk for hours until early in the morning under these stars.”

“Yeah I remember”

“Do you remember why I bought them?”

I furrow my eye brows trying to remember. I just remember him bringing them over one night and wanting to put them up. I feel kind of bad for not remembering the details of that.

“It’s okay if you don’t but I do. I bought them because you wanted to see the stars but it was big storm coming. I came to stay the night and we put them up and I remember when the power when out, but we had the stars so it wasn’t so dark anymore.”

I smile a little at how much he remembers I remember the important things and he remembers the little things. It’s adorable.

“But I remember this bed bigger then”

“Well you are a giant now so…”

He mocks being offended.

“I can’t say the same for you. You’re like the same height as I left”

I get up and smack his arm and I go to hit him again but he pulls me down beside him. My eyes are wide as we lay beside each other. He is right the bed is smaller. Well it is a twin size bed only meant to fit one person.

I shift a little to get comfortable and my arm brushes against his chest and my heart practically sto- wait nope, nope stop thinking Tomlinson. You don’t want to have the same problem as before. So stop now.

We continue to talk and laugh and I feel so relaxed. More relax then I have felt in a long time. It’s nice to have a friend again.

I don’t know who falls asleep first but all I know is that I hear a snap of a camera early in the morning but I ignore it.

\----

I wake up to the sun in my eyes and it being so hot. I go to move from the covers but something is holding me down and I open my eyes and see harry right in front of my face. I have a spaz attack or something because the next thing I know is that I’m on the floor.

I hear a groan ad I see green eyes looking over the edge of the bed.

“Louis you do know you’re on the floor right?”

“Yes I do idiot” I say

He smiles and sits up and stretches. I see a bit of his white/tan skin when his shirt lift up a bit. I blink and look away.

I stand up and walk towards my bag and grabbing some clothes. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I look into the mirror before I go in and I look different. I lean in and look into my eyes. They seem brighter and more alive than they were before. I smile and it seems more real than normal forced ones and I don’t understand why. Maybe it’s because I started talking to harry again.

I step back and go back to doing what I was doing.

\----

I walk down the stairs fresh and everything. I walk to the kitchen and grab a apple from the counter. I see all the girls giggling. They look up at me while passing a phone around. I raise an eyebrow at they and they continue giggling.

“Okay what’s so funny?” I ask

“What’s funny?”

Harry walks in changed also and then they just start laughing. Me and harry have the same looks.

“What?” we both say at the same time.

Gemma hands us the phone and my cheeks instantly go red. The picture is me and harry last night. He flicks the phone and it goes to the next picture. It’s me and him laughing, the next is him smiling at me, then me smiling at him. The last one is in my room and he has his arm wrapped around me and my head on his arm on the small bed.

I swallow hard and look away from the phone.

“Don’t worry Louis I sent them to your phone” Gemma says

“And how do you have my number?”

“Your mum”

I look at her and she is smiling while talking to Anne. I sigh and nod.

If she has my number that means Harry does too. I notice a man standing there behind the counter and I look at him. He sends me a smile and I smile politely back. He walks towards me and puts his hand on my shoulder. This feels awkward.

“Hello Louis. Sorry I didn’t get to say hi yesterday I was helping your dad with something.”

I nod trying to figure out who he is. He must be Robin, Anne’s husband.

“You look so much older now. I remember you and Harry running around the back yard all day playing around. What did you call them adventures?”

My cheeks turn red slightly.

“Yeah. It’s nice to see you Robin”

“It’s great to see you too.”

“Hey Louis, Harry just told us he modeled for your company earlier this week”

“Yeah he did”

I look at Harry and he is smiling at me and at everyone. He was always like that. Smiling at everyone. He always had to apologize for my behavior sometimes because let’s face it I was a little shit when I was younger.

“How did he do?” Anne asks with a smile

“He did well” he did do good. Excellent actually.

“Hold I will show you” I walk to the door and grab my keys. I click the car and go to the back and it opens. I grab my tablet and close it. I lock the car and head back in.

I feel a bit giddy to show them how Harry came out and everything.

I walk in and turn it on. I walk back in and bring up the file.

I bring up Harry portfolio and set it on the table.

“These are the finished pictures and everything. These are the ones I sent to Vogue.” I say while I continue to eat my apple.

They all compliment harry on how he look, and me for my clothes and pictures.

“I didn’t take the pictures. I just edited them” I tell them

Harry looks up to me. “What did you need to edit on me”

I take a bite of the apple and shrug while I swallow.

“Nothing serious just some lighting and the color on the clothes. Made sure no smudges or anything defected can’t be seen that’s it”

“Defected?”

“Yeah like some cameras change the color or if the clothing has a string or anything wrong with them.”

I shrug nonchalantly at my comment.

“How many people were there to go in the magazine?”

I have to think about it for a moment.

“There was like 50 designs but only like half went in and models. I think there was 15 but only 6 made it in the magazine.”

They gasp “Only that little”

“Yeah. If you don’t have the look that were looking for your cut.” I turn to Harry “No offense or anything”

“What I didn’t make it” he says with a frown

I bite my lip. Of course he did he was a natural.

I shake my head. “No you did I’m just saying if it happened to you”

“So I did make it?” he says confused.

I look around and see they all are wearing a confused look. I sigh

“Yes along with 5 others. If you want I could show you the file I sent”

“You can?”

I glance at him while I grab my tablet and type in the file.

“Of course there my designs they belong to me”

29 pictures showed and I set it in the middle again.

They all gasp “Louis these are beautiful design. Oh my god” my mum says

“Thanks” I mumble

I get up and grab a water and sit back down. Robin takes a look and so does my dad.

“Wow Louis you have some gift or something. These are amazing” Robin says

“Thanks”

They continue to gawk at my pictures and I turn and look at the time. It’s already one.

“What time are you going?” my mum asks

“Uh I was thinking now. I have a meeting tomorrow and I have to pick witch cover I like for the magazine and other stuff.

“So early” Lottie whines

“Yeah Louis you don’t come over as often anymore.”

I feel sorry that I haven’t came over. It’s just I have things to do and everything.

“Sorry lovelies I just have a lot of work to do when I get back”

I hear a beep noise come from my tablet and Daisy touches it and a video chat starts. My eyes go wide as it goes on. I go to grab it when a voice comes on.

“Mr. Tomlinson”

“Hold on just a minute” as I rush to grab it as they all try to peer at it to see who it is.

“I’m sorry is this a bad time? We could reschedule…”

I look at it and it’s the editor of Vogue.

“I know its Sunday but I wanted to make sure my assistant sent the covers”

“Yeah I received them. I was going to choose tomorrow at the meeting”

“Alright I just wanted to make sure because something went wrong with the email. I apologize”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow. Mr. Chase”

“Yes good bye”

I press end and take a deep breath and turn to Daisy.

“Sorry Louis”

I sigh. “Its fine I should be going now though” I turn off the tablet and place it in my bag.

They all stand up and protest about me leaving but I just have to. They hug me and everything saying to call them and that they programmed my number in their phone so they will be bugging me. I laugh at that.

“Don’t be a stranger okay” Anne says

“Alright”

I smile at them and I turn to Harry and he is standing there awkwardly. I smile at him.

He walks towards me and hugs me. This kind of feels familiar.

“Don’t let this be the last time we talk Louis.” He whispers

“Don’t worry it won’t. Plus I like your photos so you might model for me again sometime. Keep your eyes peeled.” He laughs and we pull apart.

I walk outside and they all come outside as I get in my car and pull out. I wave at them as I start driving away. I smile and think to myself…

It won’t be the last time Harry. Now that we talked, you got me reeled back in. maybe deeper than I imagine.


	8. Chapter 8

I am speed walking through the hall to the elevator. I’m late for some emergency meeting today that pulled me from a great relaxing day at home. Now I’m I the elevator heading up to the top floor. I tap my foot against the floor impatiently. I’m late for this stupid meeting. I don’t even know why we’re having it right now?

I huff when we stop on the photo shoot floor and I just want to yell at them to hurry up when I see a mop of curls coming in. I look at Harry come in and press on the editing floor.

“I didn’t know models go to the editing floor?” I say to him

He jumps a little and turn to me with a smile on his face.

“Hey Louis and uh someone called me up to go err up there.”

I nod and face forward.

“So you’re going to your office?”

“Uh no I’m not actually. I have some emergency meeting to attend to other than that I would have been at home asleep or something.”

He raises his eyebrows.

“Day off I take it”

“Yup… well I could have any day my day off but I usually don’t really. I like it here”

He nods and smiles at me showing his dimples.

I just want to reach across and poke them.

“Hey Lou?”

Lou? Oh my god it has been so long since he called me that. I sigh and close my eyes. The feeling that washes over me is … amazing. More than amazing. I don’t even know the right word for it.

“Yeah” I breathe out as I open my eyes.

I feel light.

I feel free.

“Do you want to grab lunch or something after your meeting? You know if you want”

I blinked at him.

“Err sure yeah. After my meeting I guess I will give you a call or are you going to be in editing?”

“I’ll probably be in editing it depends on how long you take”

“I shouldn't take that long. The longest an hour” I say while the door opening on my floor.

“Okay I’ll wait for your call” he says with a wink while the doors close.

I take a step back and remember the meeting. I walk to the conference room and wave to start the presentation.

\-----

I walk out and head to my office real quick to grab my laptop. I was going to wait till tomorrow when I came back but I’m already here.

I reach into my pocket and text harry.

To Harry:

I'm done. Are you ready?

I sit on my chair and type in my password to my drawers. It opens and I reach in and grab my laptop.

I feel my phone buzz and I pick it up off the desk.

From Harry:

Yeah I'm ready. Where are you?

To Harry:

My office

From Harry:

Okay going to up

I lean back from my chair and close my eyes.

____

 

I stare into the night sky as we lay in our backs looking at the stars.

“Hey Lou. Look right there”

I turn and look at a 12 year old harry pointing into the sky.

“Those stars look like the a giant star when you connect the dots”

I stare up at where he is pointing but don’t see anything. Just a thousand stars staring back at us.

“Do you see it?”

“Yeah Haz. I do”

He turns his head and smiles at me dimples showing. The only source of light we have is the camp fire that is still glowing.

I see his face and it glows by the flames of the fire and I feel something tug in my chest.

I feel my heart speed up as I stare at his face as he turns back to the night sky. I see his green eyes light up the dark at how bright they are. I feel something growing inside me that I have been ignoring for a while now. I don’t know what’s happening.

But sometimes I get the urge to kiss him.

To love him.

To hold him.

To care for him.

I already do but they feeling get stronger each passing day and I don’t understand. I’m only 15 and he’s 12. But hey age is just a number.

“So Lou what are you going to do now that you’re going to graduate next year?”

I haven’t really thought about it really. I know I want to do something with fashion but first to college then UNI but that’s not for another couple of years.

“Uh well I’m going to go to college here then you know UNI”

He swallows.

“You will leave me” he mumbles

I turn my head towards him and see he has a sad look on his face. His eyes are no longer shining with happiness, now with sadness. I sigh.

“No Hazza. I would never. Well I’m not going to UNI just yet.” I tell him as I move him closer to him.

Well we were already touching but now I’m practically spooning him.

“Oh Haz” I coo “No love. I will always be your best friend.”

“Even if you meet new people”

“Even then. No one can replace you. You have a special place in my heart” I say truthfully

Maybe a little too truthfully. Maybe not.

He looks up towards me and smiles.

“Good because I would never leave you to”

“Good because I don’t think I could survive without my curly”

He smiles again with dimples. His eyes shining again.

But what we didn’t expect, neither did I, was for him to leave the beginning of the next summer.

That was the day we broke the promise and also the day my heart shattered.

_____

“Louis?” I hear harry pull me out of my memory.

I open my eyes and lean forward as he walk in. he smiles at me and I give a small smile back.

“Ready?” I ask

“Yup” he says popping the 'p'. 

I get up and slip my laptop into my bag and bring the strap onto my shoulder. I lead him out of my office and I see some workers give us curious glances. I ignore him but I feel Harry walk closer to me and I look up towards him. He sends me a smile and I feel my lips tug a bit at the corners.

We step into the lift and press to the ground floor.

He leans against the wall of the lift and puts his hands in his pocket.

I look and see a 12 year old Harry standing there with his hands in his pocket. His curls more wild and with baggy jeans and loos t-shirt. My heart picks ups.

I blink and it’s gone.

The door opens and we both step out into the ground floor and towards the main doors. to the outside where I'm going to eat lunch with a stranger that is also my best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

The lady takes us to a booth and I take a seat across from Harry. He is wearing one of the shirts my company gave him for a thank you for modeling my clothes.

It is white with the sleeves folded. The company’s name on the back and the year on the bottom with the logo.

I picked up the menu and started skimming through it until I found what I want.

The chicken salad.

I set it down and I looked at Harry and he had his tongue poking out a little as he concentrated on what he is getting.

I giggled without knowing I did. I guess he heard because he looked at me and smiled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing” I reply

He sends me another smile and looks down at the menu.

He starts tapping his fingers on the table and the beat sounds so familiar.

____

 

I walk inside Harry’s house and go towards the lounge where I hear the music is coming from.

I round the corner and see Harry playing the piano.

The music coming from the instrument is beautiful and I could just sit here and listen to it forever.

As long harry keeps playing.

I asked him to play more songs and he did.

But at the time we didn’t know that it would be the last time he would be playing for me because he was leaving the next day.

\-------

“Louis!” I see harry snap his fingers in front of my face.

“Hu?”

“She asked you what you wanted”

“Oh- err I would like the chicken salad please. With a glass of water”

She wrote it down and walked away.

Harry looked at me curiously and I gave him a sly smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Louis?”

“Harry”

He sighed.

“I thought we were off the awkward stage already”

“We are”

“No. We’re not your being… you”

I tilt my head to the side.

“How would you know what is me?”

He pursues his lips.

“Because I used to be your best friend” he says simply

I lick my lips before I reply.

“Yea used to be Harry”

I see him flinch from my comment. I instantly feel guilt for saying it so bluntly but he needs to know that he isn’t my best friend. I don’t even know if we are even friends.

“I know but we are friends right?”

I look at him and see hope in his eyes and in that moment I smile a little.

“Yea I believe so”

His face breaks into a grin and then he starts talking about what he did in the editing room and everything. How him and James worked on some covers and stuff. And blah, blah bla.

The lady brings our food and we eat in silence.

“So can you drop me off at my flat?” Harry asks

I nod while I swallow.

“Yea sure”

It was quiet again and I looked at Harry’s food for the first time and noticed how much he got. How does he stay fit for a model? He eats like a sumo wrestler.

“What do you do on your days off?”

“Uh I usually stay home and just relax or just sketch on my tablet or something”

“You don’t hang out with friends?”

“Well… no I don’t”

“Oh” is all he said

The lady brought us our check and I paid to Harry’s protest.

We walked out together and I hear a snap of a camera and I turn around to see a pap taking another picture. I ignored him and we walked to my car.

We both got in and I started to drive.

“Where’s your flat?”

He told me his directions and I drove there.

It was silent and I dropped him off and said bye.

I drove away and I looked in the rear view mirror and see the disappointed look on his face as I turned the corner.


	10. Chapter 10

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS LOST?” I yell at the girl standing in front of me shaking.

“I-I d-don’t know s-sir. I-I was just i-informed” she stammers in front of me

I throw the papers she gave me on my desk as I pace up and down my office.

“Get out of my sight!”

She practically runs out the door and closes it. I rub my temple as I feel a headache coming on. 

The images for the other magazines are lost and paper work for the company about the marketing/ everything is also lost. I don’t know how.

I hear my door open. 

“Leave” I grumble

“Louis?”

I sigh

Why can’t he just stay away for like a day? Just not today I’m not in the mood.

“Yes harry?”

“Do you want to have dinner at my flat?”

“No” I say “No thanks”

I sit back on my desk and I press the green button.

“Emma!” I shouted. 

“Y-yes s-sir”

“Get Liam and tell him to get his ass in here!”

“R-right away”

I slip on my glasses.

I switch on my desk top and start going through some files I need to organize before Liam gets here so I can give it to him.

“But you didn’t get to come in yesterday” he says with a furrowed eyebrow.

“Look Harry. I don’t have time. Papers are missing and the emails that were sent to the big companies for fashion week that I’M hosting didn’t receive them and it is happening in less than a week.” I say while going through the files without looking up at him.

“So no I don’t have time to have dinner or do whatever you want to do. I have to run a company a company that is nationwide and what do you do. You walk down a runway and my company or any company pays you. Who has the harder job harry? Me. So go ask someone else”

I don’t hear him leave or anything and I take my eyes off the screen of my computer and look at him. He is looking down at his shoes and is shuffling them.

I see a 10 year old harry standing in front of me with rosy cheeks after I scolded him for ripping one of my sketches.

I blink and it is gone just like last time.

“You know it seems like I’m the only one who is trying in this relationship”

“What relationship?”

He looks at me hurt.

“Our friendship? Louis seriously! What happened? We were doing great during the weekend and now that were back here you…”

“I” I say prompting him to go forward

“Are such an ass to people. You don’t care about their feeling or how your words hurt them.” He glares at me.

I am unfazed by his glare.

“You’ve changed” he whispers

“I thought we went over this already. I did”

He shakes his head. “No you changed for the worst. You are no longer the Louis I left back in Doncaster. The boy that was so full of life and joy. Now you are full of darkness and. And…”

“And?”

“No heart” he finishes.

He doesn’t stop there but I’m starting to feel his words crash down on me.

“Look around Louis. Really look around. You just became like any big shot. A self-centered person with a big shiny company and a million pounds in his bank to spend on anything. You smile pretty and charm any guy or girl out of there. Smiling only can get you so far”

“You probably have a routine planned. Step one get out of bed and put on this celebrity skin you have going on”

He takes a step closer.

“Step two. You charm your way up and do everything in your power to rise”

He is in front of my desk now. I lean back in my chair waiting for what he has to say.

“And step three. You break every heart because you don’t want to get hurt… again. And for that I am sorry. I am sorry for you because you don’t want to feel anything.”

He laughs.

“You are two people Louis. When the mirrors and lights are gone you’re you but right when they come back on. You turn into this monster that eats at anyone who tries to show any affection towards you”

He bite my lip and look away from him. Everything he is saying is true. Every word.

“I thought you were my friend. We were recreating what we lost all those years ago. But all you do is work. You shut me out whenever I think I’m making progress but I’m actually not.”

I see his eyes starting to water.

“I get it okay”

Now I’m confused. What does he get? I know he gets the rest of me but what else is there.

“Just stop okay. I think I got it”

“Got what?” I say with my eyebrows furrowed

“That were not friends okay. I will stop pushing okay. I’ll leave you alone and you could keep your high celebrity status you have going. I’m done.”

He walked out before I could utter another word.

I blink and feel wetness on my cheeks. I brush my fingers over it and feel the wetness.

Tears?

Why am I crying?

Because you’re best friends just left you dumbass!

Harry is right. All those things are true. I have changed and not for the better for the worst.

We have only been talking for what two weeks maybe longer I don’t know. And he has already figured me out and everything.

I don’t like it.

But most of all I don’t like how he gave up on me.

I know I am difficult. Hell I even hate myself.

But what did he expect when he wanted to relink our friendship.

I rub my fingers through my fringe and look back at the screen on my computer. I click delete on something’s that aren’t important.

I was full of joy and happiness but that was before he left.

I was so carefree. I didn’t have a care in the world as long as I didn’t lose him I was stable. That’s how I saw it.

But when I lost him. Everything started to crumble down into an oblivion.

Liam walks into the room now.

“Sorry Lo-Mr. Tomlinson I was sending those emails out”

I nod “It’s fine” I mumble

I continue editing and then I email them to Liam.

“I emailed you the papers and pictures. Print them out and send them off. I’m going home”

I stand up and grab my coat and bag as I walk out of the office.

\-------

I arrive home and kick off my shoes and walk to my bedroom. I flop onto my bed and just lay there.

“God Tomlinson you had to go and fuck everything up” I say to myself

I close my eyes and try to relax. I think back to the moment when I first realized that I Louis Tomlinson was in love with my best friend Harry styles.


	11. Chapter 11

I stare at thirteen year old Harry in front of me as I sketch him. He is sitting in the grass in front of me staring up into the sky smiling. I sketch out his curls as they dangle from his face and move a little in the summer breeze. The way his lips curve upwards as the sun hits his creamy white skin. I move my hand softly as I draw the curve of his forming jaw line but still leaving his baby cheeks he is still sporting.

I curve my arm to get the angel right as he sways with the wind. I grab the charcoal pencil and darken where the shadows are. I put the creases in his shirt and pants that are crunched from the angle that he is sitting.

I finish the drawing off with the date and my signature at the bottom. I put down my pencil and look at my work in front of me. I smile as I look from my sketch book to Harry.

The picture could never give Harry justice. He is too beautiful to be on paper.

"Hey Lou?"

I jump at the sound of his voice. I slam by sketchbook shut.

"W-what?"

"What are doing?"

"N-nothing"

"What did you draw?"

"Nothing" I say as I hug my sketchbook tighter.

"Oh c'mon let me see"

I shake my head at him not meeting his eyes.

I feel his scooting closer to me while I scoot away. He laughs and tries to grab it as I move away. I feel his hands go to my sides and I start squealing. 

I laugh "Harry" laugh "S-stop"

He pounces on top of me as we wrestle against each other him trying to get my notebook and me trying to get away from his hands. I feel the book taken from my hands.

I look at Harry standing up and running. I jump up.

"Harry get back here!" I shout

I hear laugh as he starts climbing a tree. Dammit I'm not good with trees. I go to the bottom where the branches are and look up. He is about 6 feet in the air.

"Harry get down so I could kick your ass!"

"Nope" he says while popping the p.

I stomp my foot and cross my arms. I hear him snort above me.

I see him open my book and start flipping through it. I feel my ears turning hot and my cheeks as he comes to the last page.

"Wow" I hear him whisper. "Lou... this is amazing" he breathes out.

I see him stare at it a bit longer before climbing down.

"Do I really look like that?" he mutters to me

My face is probably red as a lobster. "Yeah" I say quietly.

He smiles at me showing his dimples.

"Awe no need to be embarrassed Lou. I love the picture. Can I"

"Can you what?"

"Can I keep it?"

I was shocked at his request. But I nodded anyway.

I crinkle the page as I rip it out and hand it to him with shaky hands.

He grabs it.

"When I look at this when I leave. This will remind me of you. I will look at this while I miss you and remember this moment."

I smack his arm as I feel my cheeks reheat up.

"What?" he laughs

"Stop it"

He shakes his head. "No I don't think I will"

Hugh.

He was quiet for a minute as he stared at the picture. "You should be an artist you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would pay money to see your art"

I laugh "Your my best friend. Your suppose to say that"

I felt my heart clench at the words that I force out. Best friends. Friends.

"No"

"Yes"

"No I really think you could make it big. Promise me you can"

I shake my head with a fond smile but I promise anyway.

"Promise"

"So I could tell all my friends that my boobear is famous"

I punch his arm.

"Hey!"

I giggle and we go back to just hanging out for the rest of the time we have left.

Because that was the last picture I drew of him.

\---------

I look at my torn up notebook that I still have. You could still tell where I ripped it out from.

The whole weekend stayed home looking through my old stuff. And going through some memories that I thought I have forgotten.

I sigh.

I need to fix this.

I stand up and take my phone out of my sweatpants. It's 2:15pm. Hopefully he is home.

I walk to my door with my old sketchbooks in a box in my hands. I grab my shoes and keys. I walked out towards the elevator and head down to the garage.

\----

I pull up to Harry's building and get out. I walk in and look at the directory where it has all the names.

I look through the list until I see it.

Harry Styles C200

I walk in and press the button with the C and I feel the elevator lift.

The door opens and I look for the door with 200. I feel my hands shake as I find it.

I am about to knock but I just grab a paper and write two words that I don't normally say.

I'm sorry.

I leave it on top of the box and knock loudly. I hear a yell.

"Coming!"

I rush around the corner and hear him open the door. "Hell-"

I stay still as I watch him grab the box and look at the letter with furrowed eyebrows.

He looks both ways and takes the box inside as he closes the door.

He took the notebooks in and also my piece of him I had I. Those books that I preserved for so long.


	12. Chapter 12

A box slams onto my desk as I'm sketching a new design on my tablet.

I jump as I look up and see harry. He has his hands on the box and is staring at me.

"Hi" I say

"Hi"

I save what I have an set my tablet down.

"Um want some water?"

"Why did you give me these?"

"Straight to the point"

"Louis?"

I sigh "Because I wanted to show you"

"To show me what?"

"To show you a piece of me you missed"

"Why?"

I shrug.

"Do you want to make me feel bad for you?"

"No"

"Do you want me to feel like shit because I left?"

"No"

"Then what, you want me to forgive you because I-"

"No I don't deserve to be forgive"

"Will-wait what?" Harry asks confused

"I don't deserve to be forgiven" I say as I stand up and close the door so no one will hear this conversation.

"Everyone deserves to be forgiven even though they are asses"

I shake my head "Not me"

"I have forgiven you right when I looked into the first notebook"

I don't meet his eyes as I stare out into the window of my office to the city.

I feel hope if he is telling the truth.

"Your drawings are even better than I remember" he whispers

I turn around.

"I guess there good. The only one I really looked at is the one I had when you were still here...with me"

He blushes but I think I was just seeing things.

"I saw. I still have your drawing of me" he reaches into his pocket and hands me a folded paper.

The paper has creases that you can tell that it has been opened and closed a lot. The paper is quite aged from the years.

I open it and I see my drawing of Harry. I smile softly at it and run my fingers over the paper.

"You kept it?"

"Of course I did" he says

I didn't know how close he was until he spoke and I feel my face turn red. I take a step back and hand the paper back.

"I would always look at it whenever I would miss you"

"I would look through my drawings trying to remember the way you used to smile and laugh"

"Why did you stop calling me?"

"I already told you"

"Tell me again"

"I-I didn't know what to say if I called you. I think I could not cope with not being your best friend anymore. So I just stopped. I got your emails and calls but I never answered or replied."

"I didn't want to give myself false hope that we could go back to the way we were then. So I saw my chance and left home, went to Uni and got a degree. Met Liam and we built this company. With my ideas and his organization. You could say he is the closet friend I have here"

"What about me?" Harry asks

"When I saw you" I laugh "I was scarred shitless when I saw your picture. I instantly recognized your eyes first then your hair, but your necklace did it though. That confirmed me that it was you and I couldn't face you. But we bumped into each other and I guess everything changed"

He was silent.

"You could sit down if you want to" I say as I pull a chair towards him.

He mutters a 'thanks' and sits down.

"Your drawings were so dark the ones that were dated after I left. I felt scarred for you. If I ha known-"

"Nothing would have changed" I say while shaking my head "I wasn't depressed or anything, I was just sad no lonely I guess"

He stands up and walks towards me. His height gives him an advantage because I have to tilt my head up and look at him.

"Then let me in" he barley whispers "Please"

"I-" is the only word I get out because I feel a pair of chapped lips on mine.


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes widen as I I feel his hand cup my cheek.

My heart feels like it is going to jump out of my chest. I feel myself blush as I close my eyes and kiss back.

I feel him smile into the kiss as he moves his lips against mine.

Fire erupts in the pit of my stomach. I shiver when his hand moves down from my cheek to my neck.

We are pulled out of the moment when my phone rings. We pull away from each other and he rests his forehead against mine. We are both breathing heavily as I open my eyes and see his cheeks are tinted pink.

"I have wanted to do that since I ran into you"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he whispers back

The phone is still ringing.

"You going to answer that?"

I pull away and walk towards the phone in a daze. By the time I reach for it, it has already stopped raining.

I grip my desk casually and close my eyes. I take in a deep breath trying to calm down my racing heart. "Get it together Tomlinson" I whisper to myself.

I stand up and straighten my shirt as I turn around. Harry is standing there facing the glass window that over looks the city. The sun is barley setting in the beginning night sky.

"Do you remember that poem I wrote about the sunset when I was twelve?"

"How could I not? You went through a poetry faze that year"

"Louis!" I hear Harry yell from down the hall of the building.

"Harry!" I whisper yell "don't yell inside!"

I hear him giggle as he gets closer to me. "C'mon I want to show you something" he grabs my wrist and starts pulling me to the closest stair way.

"Harry. Slow down, what's the rush?"

"We have to get there before it sets"

"Before what sets?"

I hear him huff as we run up the forth flight of stairs. The huff is either from these bloody stairs or from my comment.

"The sunset Louis!" he cries "we only have a couple of minutes before it's over"

"So?"

"I want to show it to you and recite my poem gosh""Awe Harry!" I coo at him as I feel my chest tighten...from running. "You want to tell me your poem"

"Well" he stops right in front of the door to the roof. "Of course I do Louis. You are my best friend and I love you, your obligated as best friend to listen to my non-sense of a poem"

"It's not non-sense Harry"

"Well to other people it is"

"Well who cares what they think, I love them"

"Really?"

"Yes"Harry smiles at me and I start to feel a light feeling in my stomach. "Er, is there not a sunset we are trying to catch?"

"Oh yeah"

He grabs the handle and opens the door. We step out into the cold winter soon night. There is snow all over the roof and it makes a sloshy noise as we step across it.

We stand near the edge as the sun starts to set over the horizon. You could see our breaths as we exhale.

"So Haz are you going to tell me this poem now that the sun is setting?"

I see him bite his lip as he stares out into the sky.

I turn back to the sky as I wait for Harry to start.

The sun starts to make the sky glow different shades of colors. I never stopped to stare at a sunset really and now I wish I have.

"There is an eruption of silence,

when we witness the miracle

of a sunset.

A thundering absence of anything

except you, me, and the glorious sky

golden clouds passing us by.

The disappearance of the sun

painting a portrait of pure divinity,

unbelievable how such a phenomenon

takes place.

When all is quiet.

When there is no need to listen,

to startling colors as the day darkens.

Silence."

I do not know when I started staring at him rather then the sunset but at that moment I knew, oh I knew, I was royally fucked. The glow of the sunset made his skin look a orangeish color and made his eyes sparkle with a glint of light from the suun. My heart was beeting a bit faster as I heared the words slip from his mouth and for the first time in my life I felt like kissing my best friend.

"There is an eruption of silence,

when we witness the miracle

of a sunset.

A thundering absence of anything

execpt you, me, and the glorious sky

golden clouds passing us by.

The disappearance of the sun

painting a portrait of pure divinity,

unbelievable how such a phenomenon

takes place.

When all is quiet-" Harry starts but I interrupt him.

"When there is no need to listen,

to startling colors as the day darkens.

Silence." I finish his last sentence for him.

"You remember?"

"Of course"

He smiles at me just like that time back at the roof. And again I feel like kissing him.


	14. Chapter 14

I bite my lip and look at my phone on my coffee table in my living room.

I pace back and forth. I go to grab it but drop it back down.

"Come on Louis. Be a man" I say to myself. "Just pick up the dam phone and call him"

I set it back down and walk into the kitchen. I grab a glass of water and chug it down.

"What's the worst he could do? say no but that's beside the point. He did say he liked me"

Before I could back out I grab the phone and dial his number, I wait for him to answer.

"Hello" Harry slurs huskily.

"Hi"

"Louis?" I hear rustling on the other line and then a click.

"Yeah"

"Louis it's 2 in the morning"

I look pull down my phone and it is 2am. Shit.

"Shit, Harry I am sorry I'll call back in the-"

"You already woke me up Lou it's fine. What did you call for?"

I take in a deep breath. "Will you go on a date with me?"

It is quite on the other line.

"Harry?"

I bring my phone down and see he is still on the line.

There is a bark of laughter on the other line and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Haz?"

"Of course you idiot!"

I sigh. "Thank god"

"Why? you thought I would say no"

"Maybe"

"God Lou. I said I liked you"

"I know"

"Okay well I need to sleep because some of us have to work early in the morning an not go prancing into their office whenever they want CEO"

"Hey I don't prance!"

"You prance love"

I smile at the sound of love.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah of course Haz. Plus you know where to find me"

"Yeah"

"Um I guess I'll let you sleep now"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Good night"

"Good night Louis"

I hang up.

"Woop" I say as I do a little hop. I clear my throat and straiten my shirt.

"Okay Louis" I say to myself "now we got to plan the best date of the century"

\--

I get to work at 11am and head up to editing.

I walk in and see Zayn running around.

"Zayn"

"Mr. Tomlinson I was not expecting you until 11"

"Um it is 11"

He looks at his watch and curses.

"I'll show you the proofs"

We walk to his desk and brings out a folder and takes the prints out.

He hands me one and I look through it.

"Everything looks to be it tip top shape"

I hear him sigh with relief. "Thank you sir"

"Good job Malik"

"Uh Thank You" he says with confusion.

I nod to him and I make my rounds around the floor making sure everyone is on task.

I make my way down to photography and see they are taking pictures for the dress catalogue.

I see Liam and he is telling the photographer something.

I stand back just watching them work.

I only stay for a little bit longer and then I'm making my way back up to my office.

"Morning Mr. Tomlinson" one of my assistances says

I nod to her "Tea" another says coming up beside me with a tea already ready.

"Thank you"

I walk in the office and press the call button.

"Yes sir"

"Schedule for today"

"You have a meeting with the chief of Design at 3 but other than that, that's all. Oh and your mom called and said to answer phone but much louder"

I sighed "alright"

I hang up and I take my phone out.

I guess I have to call her now.

I dial the house and wait for someone to pick up and be scolded for not answering when she called.

I was going through a crisis at the time. A Harry crisis.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry POV (0.0)

Blinking down at my phone, I set it down. Falling back into my pillows, smiling to myself. Running my fingers through my hair.

Louis.

Louis. I sigh.

I looked up to him so much when we were growing up. He just held himself so high and knew what to do then, but now sometimes he confused me. One minute I would see the Louis I knew and the next just some high class CEO.

I have been waiting for this moment since I was 13.

Looking at the clock it reads 2:15am. I still have time to sleep.

\---

Stepping out of the lift, I make my way towards Louis office. Before I could get even get close to the door one of his secretary's stops me.

"Sorry, but Mr. Tomlinson is in a meeting."

"Oh, when will he be done?"

"In about an hour?"

"Okay, can you tell him Harry was here and to just call me."

"Of course"

Glancing back at his office door I make my way back to the lift. Pressing the button and watching it light up.

I guess I will just have to wait and see Louis about our date.

\--

I get a text around 4 saying he is going to pick me up at 6pm and to dress casual.

Casual?

Casual in this November air. I should grab a sweater.

Standing in my boxer breifs, I look into my closet. What do I wear? He said casual but what dose that mean. Is it a code word to dress up or just casual.

I sigh. I'm just going to go casual I guess. Grabbing my black jeans, blue button up, and my boots.

Grabbing the towel I wipe the mirror as it is still foggy from my shower.

Fixing my hair I look into the mirror. I have always loved my eyes. I thought they were the best part of me. Louis told me that a lot when we were younger. He used to just say, "Harry you have beautiful eyes", and I used just blush up a storm.

Grabbing my red jumper I put it right beside the door.

Looking at my flat, it's not spontaneous. It's just plain. It's nothing like Louis apartment I bet. Well also Louis income is way more than I make. Modeling dose help with the bills, but it's not something I want to do forever.

It's more like a hobby I guess. It helps pass the time.

There is a buzz from the intercom and I rush to it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Louis"

"I'll be right down!"

Grabbing my jumper, I rush out the door. Locking it I practically Sprint to the lift. Breathing deeply, I compose myself.

Stepping outside the gate Louis greets me with flowers.

"These are lovely"

"Yeah, just like you" I blush at his words.

"Thanks"

He grabs my arm, "ready?"

"Yeah" I breath out.


End file.
